So The Sun Fell In Love With The Moon
by zokens
Summary: Zuko is the Sun God and Katara is the Moon Goddess


it started with the sun and moon. Hot and cold. Night and day. Fire and water. opposites with connected souls. Twins flames, as they were affectionately called. The Sun god would always catch a glimpse of the Moon goddess right before the sun would leave the world for the day. The dark tresses, those sapphire eyes. Everything about the Moon goddess had the Sun god hooked. He liked the way she laughed, the way she was fierce and determined. Hell, he even loved the way she would bring the tides in at sea. Pushing and pulling the water over the sandy beaches and crashing over the rocks. Balance. There was always a balance in nature and he was hers.

The Moon Goddess always noticed the Sun god right before it was time for her to shine bright in the sky. A curved grin and amber eyes drew her in deliciously.

" what is your name, Sun god?"

" Zuko. " the god answered

Katara let out a small laugh " lovely name. I'm Katara."

" wonderful name for a radiant woman."

" how can I be radiant when I am the moon?"

" you shine brightly, don't you, Moon Goddess?" Zuko challenged

Katara stares at Zuko in silence as she rose higher and Zuko began to descend lower. Their time together was over and it was time for her to do her duties.

The Sun and Moon Deities spent many centuries together as lovers and soulmates. every day the pair seemed to fall even more in love with each other. They only saw each other briefly, but it was enough for them to be together for Eons upon Eons.

When time came for the Ancient Egyptian civilizations to worship their gods and goddesses. Zuko became known as Ra and Katara became known as Isis. They were not seen as lovers in the tales, but the pair knew the real story. They were benevolent beings anyways. This was one of the first times they saw each other in their flesh forms.

" Lovely Moon Goddess, what brings you here?" Zuko asked as he noticed the magnificent woman in front of him.

" I am here to watch over the people on the river" she admits, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

" You care too much about the mortals"

" I care about all life, dear Sun God." She mused.

" That is what I love about you" he admits, tugging on a lock of her curly hair. She had changed a little since he last saw her. Her hair wasn't just one shade of brown anymore. There were different shades of brunette in her hair: Chocolate, caramel, honey- brown, but his favorite strands tended to be the sun kissed strands from his own touch blessed upon him generously. He loved to slide his hands through her unruly hair.

Katara stared at him with wide eyes. He loved her eyes too. Various blue shades. It was as if she could never pick what blue she liked more. He loved every last inch of his moon goddess

" you're getting to be quite sentimental, my love" Katara quipped.

Zuko chuckled. " how is it my fault that the civilizations get our mythology wrong?" He teased

" Oh, it isn't your fault at all. Mortals don't understand it like we do" she embraced her husband and smiled

Zuko kissed her head, allowing Katara to melt into his touch.

" humans live such a delicate state. They live for so many years, then they pass on. Unlike us" he admitted

Katara nods. " we get to have Eons together, while they get very little time together, no wonder they say all life is precious."

Katara and Zuko spent their years in Ancient Egypt blessing those who worshiped and loved them and supporting their people, but as time and went so did another civilization.

The Ancient Greek civilizations called him Apollo and she was known as Selene. The tales never seemed to get them right in this story either, but it made for interesting talks at the Solstice events.

" You know, they also believe I'm the god of poetry" Zuko boasts as he stared at Katara from his radiant golden throne.

" I've heard your poetry, Sunshine. It isn't that great" Katara burst out laughing. this was her favorite song

" They never seem to get us right, do they Moonbeam?"

" Perhaps one day they will realize that we share a deeper connection than what their stories say"

" Perhaps, but mortals are full of errors, that is what makes them so.." She trails off

" Charming? " Zuko chuckled.

" Charming isn't the word I was looking for, but that will work" she chuckled.

Zuko leaned over, kissing Katara passionately.

The Ancient Romans called him Sol, a patron of soldiers. Many times in Zuko and Katara's era in the Ancient Greek and Ancient Roman Civilization where there battles. Zuko became the patron god of them and looked over them during wars. Katara was dubbed as Luna. Katara enjoyed the tales they told of her and her chariot. The romans got their love a little more accurate, this time they got portrayed with a four horse chariot.

" Darling, have you seen the sculptures of us?" Zuko asked one day as he stroked his fingertips along Katara's spine.

Katara let out a soft laugh as she looked up at Zuko. " They're very imaginative. I like their idea of us in a shared chariot"

" There would be no me without you, my love"

" There you go again with your sentimental ramblings, Sunshine"

" Only for you. You drive me crazy"

" You sure it isn't your old age?"

Zuko chuckled. " you know, you're about as old as I am"

" I Know. I just like teasing you because you're a little older"

" I'll show you old" he growled, grabbing her waist and kissing her deeply.

The time of the roman civilization also came and went, and with them the memories of Katara and Zuko as Luna and Sol. They were written for explorers to study, but no longer became deities of worship, but their tales were told forever.

as Eons continued to pass, Katara and Zuko begun to get separated, lost in their own minds, being split into multiple personalities did that to someone.

Katara held an affinity for the Inuit's, fondly known as Anningan.

Zuko stayed with the Chinese civilization known as Taiyang Xingjun. There were still tales of the Moon looking for the sun, and crying out for him, which became the reason the Moon begun to wax and wane.

The Sun god continued to look for his Moon, but could not find her. it seemed as if they were cursed to live apart after having so many Eons together. It tore him apart inside.

In present time, at Ba Sing Se museum a young woman with curly brunette hair sat on a bench, studying a sculpture of the Sun god. Her lip curled up in a sad smile. How she missed her Sun. She loved his radiant smile, his fiery amber eyes, and his jet black hair. She missed being with her husband. She had been going to museums all over the continent just to be able to see Zuko. She thought that the museums were entertaining. Their tales never got old and used to be something that amused Zuko.

Katara's blue eyes filled with tears as she raised a hand to touch the sculpture of her beloved Sun God.

" It's been so long since I've seen you, Sunshine" she whispered sadly, letting a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and turned around, melting with the crowd once more.

Zuko felt a pull towards the Ba Sing Se museum. He had been on the search for Katara for many eons and felt like giving up. He didn't feel as radiant as he used to. His fire became weaker, and his will to continue shining for the world became more of a meaningless task than something he found pleasure in doing. He missed Katara.

Zuko turned the corner to the museum as he headed into the Greek civilizations. Zuko furrowed his brow. What was he called there again? Oh. Apollo, that's right. His love was the radiant Selene. He pushed his way through a crowd, staring at one of the status of Selene. His heart began to race in excitement. No art piece ever did her justice. His beautiful moonbeam was there.

" It's been so long, Moon Goddess" he whispered, placing a hand on the marble. As he was talking, he felt the pull become even stronger. Perhaps she was in the city? Zuko's heart exploded with happiness at the thought of being reunited with Katara.

Katara turned the corner, staring into the Greek Civilization. She froze as she saw a tall man touching a statue of her. She slowly approached.

" Selene, huh?" She said softly, looking at the man with a fond expression.

Zuko froze. That voice was a voice he could only remember in his dreams. He didn't say anything. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

" what seems to be the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Katara teased. Zuko turned around and gasped softly. His mind was not playing tricks on him this time.

" It's been Eons, Zuko"

" I know" he murmured. His eyes filled with tears. Katara couldn't hold herself back anymore. She launched herself into his arms and began to weep.

" I thought we were cursed to live apart forever" she whispered

" Me too, little moonbeam. I can't believe we've finally found each other"

" It seems we did. " Katara wiped her tears as she buried her face in his chest.

Zuko grabbed her chin lightly, moving her to look at him. " will you do me the honor of becoming my wife in this lifetime as well?" He asked

" You're proposing to me again? You haven't gotten tired of being stuck with me?"

Zuko chuckled and shakes his head. " I will never be tired of you, you know this. I would like you do be my wife in this world, and the next, and then the next after that. regardless of where we are, I will always want you and only you to be by my side. You are my partner, my moon. I cannot shine without you. I have no purpose in this world without you. You are my soulmate. My twin flame. We are connected in more ways than one, you know?" He placed his forehead against hers.

Katara's lip trembled. " I would love nothing more than to be your wife in this life, and in any other life we share together. I don't care what they try to do to us. We belong together and I will fight through anyone, or anything that tries to take you away from me again, Sunshine"

Zuko chuckled, then tilted her chin, leaning down and kissing her passionately and deeply.

This was fate, that their love was in the stars. Katara and Zuko were twin flames, two souls that are always meant to be together. Sometimes it takes time, sometimes it takes a parallel universe or something, but the thing about twin flames is that nothing can keep them apart. They are a magic unto themselves. And together, they light the way for all of us. Countless of reincarnations and these two souls always seemed to intertwine themselves together. They beat the odds, regardless of the obstacles that were thrown at them. And So Zuko fell in love with Katara. The Sun fell for the Moon.


End file.
